Where Love Takes Us
by Ernilriel
Summary: Sakura is kidnaped and taked to a stange relm, Naruto and a fox kit that won't leave Naruto alone sat off to rescue her. NaruSaku It's Naruto with a hint of the Lord of the Rings. Please R&R thanks! a lot more than action adventureromance a LOT more than
1. Chapter 1

Where Love Takes Us

By: Ernilriel

A/N: Hey, hey I told you I was writing another story! Now this one big action adventure, I've been playing The Lord of the Rings: the Third Age and The Lord of the Rings: the Battle for Middle Earth so I've been in that epic quest for something good, mind set for a while now and it has inspired this fic after at least 90 hours of Battle for Middle Earth and 10 hours of The Third Age.(yeah, I don't have much of a life, from what my sister tells me) I've also been watching a whole lot of Fullmetal Alchemist (GO ED!). So yeah, this fic is Naruto meets The Lord of the Rings who gets acquainted with Fullmetal Alchemist. So enjoy! Okay, maybe no Fullmetal Alchemist…

**Disclaimers: I don't own any of the stuff. Maybe a few of the characters, I don't know!**

A/N: Another thing, I'm making Naruto about 18 in this fic, and he has reading glasses! And you never had to read or watched The Lord of the Rings to enjoy this fic.

Chapter: 1

A World Other than Konoha

"Naruto! Help me!" begged Sakura she was being taken away by tall men in black on horse back.

"I'll save you Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto chasing after her but the horsemen were getting away. Naruto couldn't run any more.

"I'll, I'll save you," Naruto panted as he slowed to a stop and fell on his knees, "Sakura-chan."

"BEEP, BEEP!" rang an annoying noise, Naruto opened on eye, he looked at his clock, 5:00 A.M.. Naruto reached over and pressed the snooze button but it only started to beep louder. Naruto sat up yanked his alarm away from the wall and threw it across the room.

Naruto mumbled some curses as he got out of bed and went for the bathroom, and got ready for the day. Naruto was brushing his teeth, his bathroom as sort of messy, but he was the only one that lived there so he didn't mind. He had trained hard over the past years, you could tell by the lean muscular body. He had startling blue eyes and golden blonde hair, and a distinguishing feature about Naruto was he had six fox-like whisker markings on his cheeks, three on each side.

Naruto stepped out of his bathroom and into his bedroom; he started to rummage through his closet to find something to wear. Then he heard something scratch at his porch door. Naruto went to investigate. And what he found was a little fox kit, it was a brownish color. The kit was scratching at the door as if to try to get in. Naruto opened the door and the little kit ran happily inside.

"What are you doing little one?" Naruto asked the little kit as he scooped it up, "This is my house, you can't just walk in here like you own the place," Naruto said playfully. The kit then began to lick Naruto's nose. Naruto had a soft spot for small baby animals.

"I can't keep you," Naruto told the kit, but the kit just whined, "I'm sorry but you'll have to stay outside."

Naruto then walked the kit back onto his porch and sat it down, but the kit just ran back inside. Then after much struggle Naruto got the kit to stay outside.

"Silly little thing," Naruto mumbled to himself and finished getting ready for the day.

* * *

Tsunade had asked Naruto to help her with some things, so Naruto was headed for her office, but then he spotted his favorite ramen shop; the Ichiraku, on his way there, so he decided to get some breakfast.

* * *

"Come on! One more bowl! Please!" begged Naruto who had eaten seven bowls already.

"I said NO! As much as I appreciate your business, I can't let you have another bowl," replied the man behind the counter.

"Why not?" asked Naruto angrily banging his fist on the counter.

"Because I have to close this afternoon to do a thoural cleaning of the kitchen," answered the man.

"This sucks!" grumbled Naruto as he fished out the money for the ramen out of his wallet. Naruto stepped outside; then as he was walking towards the Hokage's office he stepped on something and it yelped in pain. Naruto quickly moved and saw it was the same kit from this morning. Naruto picked up the kit and made sure it wasn't severely injured.

"What are you doing out here?" Naruto asked the kit and it licked his nose again, "Have you been following me?"

The kit then started to play with his finger. Naruto set the kit down and it looked up at him with big glossy black eyes.

"You can't follow me around, you need to go home," Naruto told the kit and walked away and the kit followed.

* * *

Naruto walked in the Hokage's office half an hour late from the scheduled time.

"You're late," Tsunade said looking up at Naruto from her paper work, then she saw a fox kit follow Naruto in, "What's that?"

"Sorry I'm late Tsunade-sama, and this little bugger won't stop following me," replied Naruto sitting in a chair in front of the Hokage's desk, the kit then jumped up on Naruto's lap and started licking around Naruto's chin.

"Looks like you have a new pet," replied Tsunade.

"Tsunade-sama, I can't keep him as a pet that has got to be illegal, and I can't take care of a pet. I have a hard time taking care of myself," Naruto said trying to stop the kit from licking his face.

"I'm just kidding, later today, take him out in the forests and leave him there," said Tsunade.

"Alright, now what did you want me here for?" asked Naruto, getting on subject.

"This," Tsunade said flatly setting a tall stack of paper work in front of Naruto, Naruto looked wide eyed at the stack, "I'm swamped in paperwork and I need help sorting through all of it, so if you could take it home and do that for me, thank you so much."

"W-what?" Naruto stuttered Tsunade shoved the papers in Naruto's lap and showed him the door.

"And please make sure they get here by 7:00 tomorrow morning okay, bye," Tsunade said and then slammed the door behind Naruto. Naruto looked down and the fox kit looked up at him.

"Well, I gotta get started on this right away if I want it done by the end of this _week_ let alone tomorrow morning," Naruto sighed while trying not to drop the big stack of paper work. Naruto headed for home with the kit close behind at his heels.

* * *

Naruto was sitting at his desk with the lamp on sorting through all the paper work Tsunade gave him; he had lost the kit on the way to the house, so it was nowhere to be seen. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in; it's open," called Naruto not looking up from his papers.

"Hey, it's me, what're you doing here? Usually you're at the Ichiraku at this hour stuffing your face," asked Sakura who walked in the apartment. Sakura and Naruto have been dating for some time so they were used to each other visiting on a regular basis.

"I would be there except they're closed for cleaning and I have a ton of paper work to sort out for that old hag!" Naruto said irritably, looking up. Sakura almost laughed, she wasn't used to Naruto wearing reading glasses. He wore thin rimmed oval shaped reading glasses.

"What?" Naruto asked seeing Sakura stifle down a giggle.

"Nothing," replied Sakura, looking away.

"What is it?" Naruto asked playfully standing up and taking off his glasses.

"I told you it's nothing," Sakura replied giggling.

"Yeah, well I don't think it's nothing," Naruto said and he tried to wrap her in his arms but she moved away.

"Not right now, you have paper work to do young man," Sakura laughed walking to the other side of the room but Naruto caught her.

"Screw the paper work, I've been working on that all day," said Naruto then their lips met.

"Alright, but only for a couple of minutes, I don't want to be out to late," replied Sakura and they kissed again. This kind of activity continued until they heard a familiar scratching at the porch door.

"What was that?" asked Sakura looking in the direction of the porch.

"Argh, not again," Naruto sighed, "just ignore it."

Sakura went to investigate this time, she opened the door and again the fox kit came running inside.

"Oh, my gosh where did you come from," Sakura said picking up the kit who began licking her face, "You are adorable."

"That little bugger came in here this morning and he hasn't left me alone since," Naruto said sitting down on the couch.

"He's so cute, you should keep him," Sakura said.

"I can't keep him, I don't have enough time and money to take care of a pet," replied Naruto.

"I guess you're right," sighed Sakura, "You can't even take care of yourself without my help."

"Yeah, wait a minute, hey! I can too take care of myself!" Naruto said defensively.

"Its okay sweetie, I still love you," Sakura said as she got up and kissed Naruto on the cheek, I've gotta go, and I'll take care of you're little kit problem.

She then left the apartment still carrying the kit.

"That woman…" Naruto sighed to himself and went back to work on the papers.

* * *

Sakura was sleeping in her bed the little fox kit slept at her side. Sakura started to shiver; it started to get really cold in the room. Sakura pulled the blanket tighter around her. The kit's ears perked up and the kit woke up looking around frantically. It started to whine.

Sakura woke up because of the kit's howls, she sat up.

"What is it?" Sakura asked sleepily, and then she noticed the room got darker and colder.

"Who's there?" she asked to the emptiness of the room. Silence replied, and then she heard loud deep horse brays from outside. She looked out her window to see three tall black horses and dismounting the horses were three tall men dressed in black robes, they wore hoods over their heads. Instead of faces they had black pits, so black; it made the night sky look blue. Then one of the riders looked at Sakura through the window and it made her insides freeze.

The little kit stared barking at the dark riders. Then the rider looked at the kit and the kit backed down with its tail tucked between its legs, and ears down flat; whining. The kit ran under the bed, Sakura knew she needed to get out of there, but for some reason she couldn't move, she felt frozen.

Sakura looked back outside but the riders were gone, then she felt the chill that gripped her heart turn into a frozen feeling.

'I need to get out of here, but I can't move,' thought Sakura then her heart started pounding, she heard heavy footsteps like armored boots outside her door. Sakura started shaking almost violently. She looked at the door, it slowly creaked open, and the temperature felt like it dropped 10 degrees. Then in the doorway loomed the three riders.

One of them advanced next to the bed, his heavy boots almost silently trodden the floor. The rider looked down at her, Sakura looked up at the rider, she could see no face but she knew it was looking right into her soul. The rider then reached with an armored hand and grabbed her throat, almost tenderly and lifted her head back so it could clearly see Sakura's throat. Tears welled in Sakura's eyes; she had never felt so scared in her life.

The rider then made a low hollow screeching noise, Sakura wanted to cover her ears but she was paralyzed with fear. Then the other two riders approached her. One of them lifted her off the bed and they carried her outside.

The kit chose this time to make a stand; he bolted out form under the bed and chased after the black riders. The riders mounted their horses one of them carried Sakura as a passenger, and the riders rode away with the fox kit sprinting behind them.

The riders rode through the forest until they reached an old stone gate way, clouds covered the moon. Then one rider raised his hand and made a sweeping motion and the clouds parted, and moon light shone over the gateway and the riders rode through the gate and disappeared. The kit watched all of this and then ran to a familiar place.

Naruto had fallen asleep at his desk, almost done with his paper work, and then he heard that annoying sound of the kit scratching at the porch door at 5:00 in the morning. Naruto got up and grunted, something was different about the scratching at the door, it more frantic and urgent than usual.

Naruto got up and got dressed in his shinobi uniform, then he opened the porch door, he tried to pick up the kit but it just ran out of reach.

"What're you doing, I thought you were at Sakura's," grumbled Naruto, the kit made some barking noises and ran towards Sakura's house. Then thought's crossed his mind, could Sakura be in trouble?

Naruto ran to Sakura's apartment, the door was left open and she was nowhere to be found. The kit started to make some more noises and ran outside. Naruto followed the kit and the kit led him into the forest to the stone gateway. The moon was still out, and the gate was still open.

The kit barked, and stopped in front of the gate.

"She's in there?" Naruto thought out loud. The kit barked and went in the gate and disappeared, and Naruto followed. And the world on the other side was nothing like Konoha.

* * *

A/N: So how was it, It's going to be a long story, update time may vary any where from five days to I don't know. I keep you posted on my profile on how far I progressed. I want lots of reviews for this story; I've worked very hard on it. If I don't get at least 6 reviews I'm not updating. And I'll reply to all my reviews. So tell me what you think! 


	2. author's note

AN: Okay I regret to inform you all my dedicated fans and readers that I will be retiring as a fan fiction author. I am so sorry every one, but the reason(s) for retiring is a) there was a bug in my computer and it ate most of my stories, b) school has gotten so hectic and difficult and if I ever hope to achieve my dream of becoming an Air Force officer then I will need to dedicate my mind heart and soul to that, and c) I have had a terminal case of writers block.

I will still colab with other interested authors like I am colabing with the author that goes by the pen-name of Oro-sama, and the story is called: Clue: Ninja Style! And I may come up with one-shot drabble occasionally but other than that I am retired.

Again I am so sorry and it breaks my heart to have to disappoint all my beloved fans, who knows maybe next summer I might get a come back but until then- Ja Ne!

-Ernilriel

TT


End file.
